customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Devastator
Devastator was one of two Manralian twins and an assassin for hire. Biography There aren't many rumors about his past, mostly because nobody survived after finding out about it. The best is that Devastator was once a hunter, but the pleasure to kill made him crazy and willing to take more lives. He traveled to Makuhero City to start crimes; most of his victims being Heroes. He is sometimes hired by criminals from the underworld, but mostly operate on his own. He was caught and imprisoned for his many crimes, but escaped during the breakout. He stayed in Makuhero City to satisfy his thirst for death. Originally, two Heroes were sent to re-capture him, but the villain killed the Heroes easily. He took their heads as rewards. Later, the XY team was sent on their trail, but Terminator overwhelmed them. Terminator ran to their hideout, but Blaze followed him. When the Hero entered, Devastator attacked him and brutally tortured him. Blaze was saved by the intervention of the rest of the team, or else, he would have died. In the battle that followed Solaris was shot in the Core by Terminator, but survived. The XY team won, but with many injuries, and Devastator was cuffed. Devastator is now in prison. Abilities and traits Devastator is very well trained in using his weapons. He has great strength, and is considered a juggernaut by Terminator. Terminator leads the duo, and Devastator is more of an helper. He is very good at hiding into the shadows, and his strength gets bigger at full moon, mostly because of his Manralian powers. Also, he has very good aim with his laser shooter. If he misses, it is because he wanted to. Tools Devastator's weapon of choice is the Mega-scissor. It can cut and get throught almost any material, and is builded to "chew" its way deeper in it. The scissor is also very durable, as lasers or bullets can't damage it. The scissor can also be used as a melee weapon, because its build allow you to use it as a sword. Also, it can be used to channel Devastator's Manralian shadow powers, as some dark lightnings. The laser shooter mounted on Devastator's shoulder can shoot green lasers, fully charged. The speed of the lasers is the same as light's, because they just fired, and you already find a hole on your body. These lasers can penetrate the strongest Hero armor. Devastator wears a multi-vision helmet, with infrared vision, X-ray vision, night vision, etc. It works very good at night, and without his helmet, Devastator would not be such good assassin. Personality Devastator is mad. He also loves to see his victims suffering before dying, torturing it. He also have a hobby to make collections of the heads of their unlucky victims, which are mostly Heroes. Devastator is kind of foolish, but is very loyal, and loves devastating, as his name sais. He loves ruined, spooky, dark hideouts, as he hid in the ruins of a foundry full of trash. Stats Trivia *I came with the idea for him after I thought about some mindless troops. *He is also inspired by Core Hunter. *He is one of the few villains that choose to stay in Makuhero City after the breakout. Category:Villains